


second (or third) chance

by mari (Grazzi)



Series: the thin border between metaphorical lines and relationships [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda messy, Maybe ill turn this into a series but not so sure, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazzi/pseuds/mari
Summary: where sana and jeongyeon have this strange thing between them since high school and their friends are just tired





	second (or third) chance

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuh it's been a while since i actually wrote something presentable, enjoy it, i guess  
> i wrote this at 1 am and tired, so sorry for mistakes
> 
> follow me on twitter if you wanna support me: @mgrazzin

Their group of friends have this strange monthly meetups where everyone just hang out and pretends to never notice and mention the elephant in the room that is Sana and Jeongyeon avoiding each other — it’s mostly Jeongyeon always going to the room where Sana’s not present. Everyone gets uncomfortable with the situation, everyone but Jeongyeon.

It’s the same every time, they have this small get together to keep in touch and talk about their jobs, researches; how college’s going or just complain about life. And every time they order for pizza and it doesn’t take much for some talk to flow through the group of nine, which always end with them drinking some kind of beer or cheap wine probably Nayeon, Jihyo or Chaeyoung brought.

Which, consequently, leads with everyone getting a teeny tiny bit tipsy and Chaeyoung flirting with Tzuyu in the most awkward way possible and Tzuyu blushing because of course drunk Chaeyoung would hit on her own girlfriend, Nayeon trying to get everyone in the same room to play some random game, Momo getting airheaded and agreeing to everything Nayeon proposes, Mina becomes hyper-aware of her surroundings and giggles at everything happening, Sana doesn’t act out on her drunkness, maybe because she’s never drunk enough. Dahyun, strangely, only acts more  _ Dahyun-esque _ , and Jihyo tries her best to keep everything and everyone under control, specially when it comes to Jeongyeon and her rude manners when she starts to drink. They can all get along in these meetings. Except when everything goes wrong and the night gets destroyed by two of them, but it doesn’t happen all the time.

However, there’s this moment between getting tipsy to actually drunk — normally at the beginning of one of Nayeon’s games — where Sana tries to approach Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon shoves her, sometimes literally, and stomps to another room or the kitchen.

Everyone in Nayeon’s living room is laughing from something Chaeyoung said or did, all of them still in the second can of beer or finishing the first wine glass, cards splayed on the floor, the nine girls sitting in a circle form they all memorized by now: Momo sits beside Nayeon, who must have Jeongyeon by her side to control her and her rudeness and Chaeyoung needs to sit at Jeongyeon’s side so she can calm her down with forced jokes, consequently, Tzuyu sits at her girlfriend’s side. Sana stays at Tzuyu’s side because there is less likely to Jeongyeon to notice her, that’s where Mina enters, staying right next to Sana. Jihyo has to keep an eye on both Jeongyeon and Sana, so she normally sits between Mina and Dahyun, who is always laughing loudly with Momo.

No one knows how they kept friends when everything they do when together is to never let Jeongyeon and Sana interact, and this can get pretty hard and stressful.

Moments like these, when Nayeon is paying attention to Momo, Jihyo and Mina are talking, and Chaeyoung is demanding Tzuyu’s attention, that Sana keeps staring straight at Jeongyeon’s direction.

“Don’t look at me like this!” Jeongyeon blurts out after some minutes. Everyone instantly snaps out from their little talks to pay attention to the two girls. That’s when they know the fun night is over, when the tension between the girls becomes so heavy that everyone feels way too suffocated by it.

Sana doesn’t help to lighten the mood. “Like what?”

Jeongyeon’s fists ball and her knuckles become white with the force. “Like you don’t remember anything that happened and is sorry for everything you did.”

Nayeon has this scowl on her face directed to Jeongyeon, Momo is on the verge of tears, Chaeyoung and the others are only disappointed and sad for the ruined night.

“You know what?” Jihyo says loud enough to catch the attention from Jeongyeon, “I'm tired of you two. I'm tired of you, Jeongyeon, always ruining the night for everyone because you can't stand being at the same room as Sana, I understand something happened between you two, but you clearly lied when you said you were over it.”

Jeongyeon pouts. “It's her fault.”

“I don't care whose fault it is, I do care that you just ruined our get together with this childish problem you have,” Sana giggles, those high-pitched giggles that make Jeongyeon want to kick her out of the house, “And you, Sana. Stop trying to make a move, talk with Jeong, I don't know what you wanna do with her, when she clearly don't want to.”

Silence, the tension grows heavier and heavier each passing second. Sana huffs and Jeongyeon looks at the her lap, suddenly her sitting position on the floor is too uncomfortable.

“You two need to stop being this selfish. Don't you ever noticed that everything our friends do here is so you two won't have to interact and then we can all enjoy together? That is, before you ruin everything with this little war,” Jihyo sighs, Mina massages one of her shoulders, “You have two options: go away now and never come out gatherings again because no one here deserve this tension…  _ or  _ you two go out to somewhere that is not here  _ together _ and don't come back until you can at least  _ stand  _ each other's presence.”

Sana looks at Jeongyeon with those big eyes of her, anticipating.

Jeongyeon feels everyone's gaze on her, she's anxious. There's no way Jihyo is truly threatening them, it's just a bluff, she'd never stop inviting her if she just go through that door without Sana and not talking to her at all. Then looks around and how she destroyed the fun they were having. And she look at Sana intently staring at her, waiting for some reaction. Jeongyeon sighs in defeat.

“I think… we need to settle this once for all.”

Both of them stand, Jeongyeon doesn't bother to say anything after, only bows a goodbye and wait outside of the door. Sana gives everyone a smile and a goodbye, carefully, she follows Jeongyeon.

They start to wander, nowhere to go. Jeongyeon gazes the ground and Sana doesn't know how to break the ice.

“Where… should we go?” she's not good at it, her voice is weak and unsure, Sana mentally questions how Jeongyeon can stay so unbothered by the tension, “To talk, I mean.”

“I don't know you, but I'm going home.”

“But Jihyo said—”

“I don't care what Jihyo said!” Jeongyeon's voice falters, for the first time since they started walking, they look at each other. Sana is caught off guard with the sudden burst, and Jeongyeon seems to be on the verge of tears, “I don't want to spend time with you, and you obviously don't want to spend time with me. You don't care about me, you never did. I was always your cute and quirky friend you carried around to show off to your acquaintances since high school.”

Jeongyeon looks at the ground again, biting her lower lip to prevent her tears from falling. Sana doesn't know where to go, if she should stay and listen to Jeongyeon spitting words on her face or act like she always did, like nothing bothered her.

“You know, i gave you my heart when we were younger, I confessed to you, I told you what i feel and you rejected me,” Jeongyeon trembles, tears now falling endlessly down her cheeks, she feels small, too small and weak, “And that's okay, I was expecting you to reject me, I can live with a rejection and move on, it's not that hard. I prepared the most romantic setup I could think, but you didn't want me then, and that's okay because you told me with the most sweet smile you could manage and you payed for your part of the setup and we enjoyed everything like best friends did. That was okay.”

Sana knows what will come next, “I'm sorry.”

“No, you are not,” Jeongyeon walks until reaching a bench in a park nearby Nayeon's house, “If you were sorry, you wouldn't do what you did and never apologize.”

“I shouldn't have done it,” Sana doesn't know what to do, should she sit with Jeongyeon on the bench? Apologize? Go home? Comfort the crying girl in front of her? “I was wrong back then.”

“You still are! You knew I had feelings for you and yet you still got me, and kissed me, and promised me the world one night just to tell me I should just forget about everything and move on like it never happened,” Jeongyeon is now quietly sobbing, “You acted the same way you promised me you'd never act with me because I wasn't someone on your life, I was your best friend.”

Suddenly, Sana feels all the guilt she never felt before on her shoulders.

“You… had feelings for me when we slept together?”

Jeongyeon's still sobbing when she gives Sana the saddest smile, “I was just moving on when you promised me the world and destroyed it the day after. I was never able to after it, thanks a lot.”

Sana inhales before sitting on the bench with Jeongyeon, though she thinks twice about touching.

“I said that because I thought you would never date me after I rejected you, because, you know, I rejected you,” Sana fidgets, touching her own hands to keep occupied, “You looked fine, as if the rejection never happened, so I thought you would never be with me after it. Then we slept together after high school and I didn't want to be rejected by you. So I said no before.”

They fall into a heavy silence for what seemed hours and Sana becomes ever more uneasy. “When did you developed feelings for me?”

Sana breathes deeply to calm herself down. “I'd say a little bit after we graduated high school, when we started to hang out together just the two of us. I think those feelings were always there, I just didn't know if they were a highschool crush or actual feelings. Turns out they were real,” at that time, the world stopped just for them, Jeongyeon raises her head and stares with the most lifeless eyes Sana has ever seen, “I thought you were over me because, you know, it had been one year since you confessed.”

“Then the first gathering happened,” Jeongyeon sadly completes.

“Then the first gathering happened,” Sana chuckles, the mood finally lightening between them, “and we got a bit drunk and slept together.”

They say nothing after it, basking in the silence of the night, enjoying the weak lights of the street lamps.

“It's getting cold,” Sana says, “Do you wanna go to my house? It's already late and my place's closer.”

“Do you still have feelings for me?” Jeongyeon asks, standing up from the bench.

“Maybe,” Sana smiles, “Do you?”

“I don't know,” they start walking to Sana's place in a silent consent, “perhaps.”

“That means we… can be a thing?”

Jeongyeon sucks on her breath, of course this talk would lead to this point.

“I don't know…”

“That means it can be a yes,” Sana forces a weak laugh.

“That means we shouldn't,” Jeongyeon exhales, suddenly feeling too tired to keep going, “We don't know nothing of each other, it's been a time since we went out together, just the two of us. I don't even know who you are now, it's been so long since we last  _ talked _ to each other.”

“Are you… implying we should go on a date?” Sana weakly asks, not sure if she's reading the signs correctly. 

“I'm saying we should take things slowly.”

“Oh… okay, you're right. We should,” Sana can understand Jeongyeon's point, but she can't help feeling disappointed with the whole situation. Years of mutual pinning to ears of reading the situation wrongly to years of one sided hate, Sana's just tired, both of them are tired, “Are you going to my place?”

“Actually,” Jeongyeon picks her phone from her pocket to look at the time, “I'll keep you company and then I'll call for a cab. I'm tired, I need a shower and my bed. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, it's understandable,” Sana smiles, they stop in front of Sana's apartment complex, “So… we'll keep in touch?”

“We'll… keep in touch,” Jeongyeon says after putting her phone down as they wait for the cab to stop in front of them, “Goodbye, Sana. Sleep well.”

“Goodbye.”

Sana watches the car go away for a bit before entering the complex alone.

“Maybe we can be friends again,” she says to herself, “Maybe we can finally be a thing.”


End file.
